


No Single Advantage

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [45]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thought you had a hot date,” Jason says, eyes narrowing as the corners of Tim's mouth turn up into something like a smirk. “The hell are you doing here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Single Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Sparkly-key asked for JayTim with[ #98](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/146130306714/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) from this list: “I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”
> 
> *hands*

Jason wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to take note of the hubbub Tim and Tam made together the first time around, and he almost wishes that were true now, because this?

Bullshit.

Complete and total bullshit, and Gotham's eating it up.

The tabloids and talk shows are eating all of it up, and the reputable news stations are starting to get into the act, and it's.

The hell of it is, they look good together. 

They make sense make sense in all the ways Tim and Jason don't, and that's - 

It's something.

“Hey.”

Jason looks up from his menu to see Tim claim the seat across from him, easy little half smile on his face.

He's not surprised to see him here, really, just.

There's a gala on tonight, and Tim Wayne and Tam Fox were expected to make a showing, dazzle the press with their presence and all that.

“Thought you had a hot date,” Jason says, eyes narrowing as the corners of Tim's mouth turn up into something like a smirk. “The hell are you doing here?”

Tim shrugs, like he hasn't been weirdly determined to beat Vicki Vale at whatever game she's playing this time, and says, like it's obvious,“It's burger night.”

Jason snorts, dropping his attention back to the menu. 

Burger night's just one more thing between the two of them Jason doesn't really get. Doesn't know how it went from Jason making sure Tim remembered to eat at least once a week when he's overworking himself to _this_.

The two of them working their way through every burger place in Gotham, one at a time. (There's a system, some stupid thing Tim put together just for the hell of it, apparently.)

“So,” Tim says, and slides a folded piece of paper across the table. “Tam's been helping me come up with some ways to get out of this mess.”

Jason waits, but when Tim doesn't follow that up with anything, sighs and sets the menu aside and picks up the paper. Unfolds it all nice and careful just to drag things out and - 

“What the hell is this?”

Tim huffs out a laugh as he snags Jason's menus and settles back to read it.

“What does it look like?”

Jason doesn't roll his eyes at that, hes not a teenager anymore, but he does read what's written on the paper.

Block letters at the top spelling out “Plan C”, and what can only be a scene written by someone who lives and breathes melodrama. (Character A and B and a crowd of onlookers, and really shitty dialogue.)

“It looks like something out of one of those stupid romcoms Dick forces us to watch on movie night.”

Tim makes an amused noise, not looking up from the menu, and says, “You don't think it'll work, then?”

Jason looks at Tim, who is just so damn amused – probably thinks he's the funniest guy around, really – and sighs.

“Just. Shut up,” Jason says, that ugly little tangle of bitterness and uncertainty in his chest unwinding at the grin Tim shoots him because Tim's here, isn't he.

He's here at some dingy burger place instead of some glitzy shindig with Tam at his side because burger night is a thing with them. This dumb little thing they started doing a while back and neither one has missed barring illness or injury or act of super villain.

Tim makes a face at him, like the damn thing he handed Jason was a viable plan and not those Tim and Tam laughing themselves sick thinking of ways to make Jason's life more difficult.

The hell of it is that Tam might be the one pretending to be in love with the little shit right now, but Jason's the idiot who actually _is_ , and goddamn was that ever a mistake, wasn't it.

“I hate you, by the way,” Jason says, because he does. So much. “You don't even know.”

Tim nods, like _hmm_ , yes, point noted, and says, with this stupid smile on his face and this warmth to his voice,“I kind of do though.”


End file.
